un libro sin argumento
by sara-sakaii
Summary: shana y shuo son dos mellisos q descubriran algo q cambiaran sus vidas para siempre ...al igual q shun y alice ...


**Ikuto ****-aclaremos esto… tu tenias un chocolate marrón?**

**Yo ****-sep y tu uno blanco…ahora donde están nuestros chocolates…mmm jesse **

**Jesse ****-q? yo no robe nada se los juro **

**Yo ****-nadie menciono q tu hallas robado algo… aja tu fuiste **

**Jesse ****-no no fue shun…alice…shana…shuo **

**Yo ****-y esos quienes son **

**Ikuto ****-estas x comenzar un fics y no te acuerdas los personajes baka**

**Yo ****-cállate Ikuto además ya lo recordé…mmm mejor me pongo a hacerlo antes de quedar como ustedes…bakas…ah y quiero mi chocolate negro **

Un libro sin argumento

En alguna casa de Japón

-mama shuo me esta pegando –grito una chica

-ya basta, tienen trece años maduren- dijo esta separándolos

-amor es común q se peleen son hermanos –dijo el padre

-hermanos mellizos-dijo abrasándolos

-ya mama ya basta – dijo el chico- no somos niños –soltándose-vamos a la habitación shana

-esta bien pero yo subo primero- empujando a su hermano y subiendo primera a la escalera

-estos niños de ahora –dijo la madre con una sonrisa

En la habitación

Shana encendió la PC y shuo estaba acostado en un sofá de su habitación

-no hay nadie conectado- dijo shana mirando a shuo, este se paro, se acerco y miro-claro que si, mira esta Zirala – dijo shuo y tiro de la silla a su hermana – yo hablare con ella

-cloro habla con tu novia-dijo parándose y saliendo de la habitación de su hermano- no es mi novia!-exclamo este.

Shana salio de la habitación de su hermano y se metió a la habitación de sus padres

-que tendrán de emocionante…mmm ya se –y abrió el placar (ropero, mueble), se agacho y comenzó a sacar cosas, hasta sacar algo q le llamo la atención una caja vieja .la agarro y guardo lo otro

Llevo la caja a la habitación de su hermano –oye shuo mira esto-dejando la caja en la cama

-saca esa cosa sucia de mi cama!- levantándose de "su trono", agarro la caja, la abrió y muchos papeles y comenzó a tirarlos –basura, basura, basura,-decía tirandolos

-shuo levanta eso –shana se agacho y los comenzó a levantar los papeles y a leerlos- mira es nuestra apta de nacimiento

-dame eso – se lo arrebato d la mano y comenzó a leerlo- no, no es nuestro

-que – pregunto shana confundida

-aquí dice q nuestros padres son…shun kazami y alice gehabich, no es nuestra apta – hablo shuo dándole el papel

-pero aquí dicen nuestros nombres- dijo shana levantándose y llevándose a su hermano del brazo –mama mama – llamo la chica

-Que sucede shana –dijo esta con una taza – shuo molesta denuevo?

-Explica esto –mostrando el papel- quienes son shun kazami y alice bobani?

-es gehabich – dijo el hermano – no te confundas

La madre arrebato el papel –de donde sacaron esto – pregunto tirando la taza- de donde lo sacaron – levantando la voz- estuvieron husmeando mis cosas! –grito en eso llega el padre

-que sucede mujer porque tanto barullo-pregunto este

-contesta shana –dijo la madre

-contesta tu…quien es shun kazami – dijo esta asiéndole frente

-es hora de decirle la verdad Jana-le dice el padre –tomen asiento chicos tenemos q decirles algo – esto lo hicieron – escuchen shun y alice…ellos son…son

-sus padres – dijo Jana la madre, los chicos la miraron y se pararon – que – dijo shuo –y ustedes

- nosotros los adoptamos cuando nacieron, no sabemos lo q es de sus padres pero si podemos ayudarlos a…-decía la madre…q iba a abrasar a shana

- no me toques nadie me toque, nos mintieron todos estos años, los odio-shana salio corriendo hacia la calle, corría pero sin rumbo

-shana- grito el hermano y la siguió

-shana shuo –la madre y lo estaba por seguir pero una mano la detuvo

-déjalos solos – dijo el padre

En una casa de Japón –habitación

-es tu culpa de que nuestros hijos estén perdidos, si te hubieras avivado y no hubieras confiado en la enfermera ellos estarían con nosotros- dijo un hombre

-no fue mi culpa y tu que me dices siquiera estabas-grito una mujer

-si estaba solo es que no me dejaban entrar – bajando la voz

-es lo mismo siempre siempre discuten – dijo alguien en la cocina

-donde estarán los niños – dijo otra persona

-yo me voy, tomare aire libre y no se te ocurra llamarme –azoto la puerta y salio caminando de la casa

-shun- dijo esta con lágrimas

-shana donde estas- decía shuo en la plaza- ya basta de esconderte enfrenta las cosas- y salio corriendo para otro lado, shana bajo de un árbol y comenzó a correr de vuelta hasta q se choco con alguien

-ten cuidado idiota-dijo esta

-con esa boquita dices mama –dándole la mano para q se levante

-no quiero saber nada de mi madre-comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo

-estaba llorando- dijo este y corrió detrás de ella –oye espera – y la agarro del brazo- que te sucede

-que te importa, suéltame –dijo tratando de safarse en eso aparece shuo y lo golpea

-suelta a mi hermana – dijo abrasándola

-tienes mano dura- dijo el hombre – no voy a hacerles daño, solo quiero hablar…soy todo oído y los invito a un helado – dijo con una sonrisa

-yo quiero de dulce de leche-dijo shana con confianza, shuo al ver que shana volvió a sonreír se disculpo con el hombre-disculpe por haberle golpeado

-no te disculpes pero ahora vamonos-dijo y caminaron hacia la heladería, unos minutos después

-aquí están sus helados…uno de dulce de leche y el otro de café –dijo dándoles los helados

-no los habrás envenenado verdad- shana sonriendo

-jeje no – dijo sonriendo – y porque llorabas –pregunto

-porque nos dijeron que somos adoptados –dijo shuo comiendo- rico el helado – pero shana volvió a estar triste

-y lo peor q no sabemos donde están nuestros padres verdaderos-dijo shuo

-mmm q mal, yo también estoy triste- dijo el hombre

Shana lo miro y pregunto el famoso "por que" al igual q shuo

-me pelee con mi esposa- dijo este desviando la mirada

-no la amas?- pregunto shana

-no es eso, la amo mas que a mi vida es solo que hace trece años tuvimos unos niños pero no nos robaron y yo la culpo a ella…-dijo triste- esta rico el helado – pregunto cambiando de tema

-si si lo esta –dijo shuo-el de café me encanta

-shun –llamo una mujer, parada al lado del –alice- pronuncio el –perdón por lo de hoy– dijo ella , shun la miro y se levanto del lugar donde estaba y la abraso – no hay nada que perdonar –dijo este y alice sonrió , lo abraso y luego hablo- no me has presentado a tus amigos – con la sonrisa

-oh eh ellos son…hay me olvide sus nombres como dijeron q se llamaban – dijo este y alice lo miro

-es q nunca lo dijimos- sonriendo- soy Shana Thenn y este es Shuo Thenn somos mellizos- dijo

-soy alice y este es mi esposo shun – dijo ella

-alice y shun- repitió shuo-donde he escuchado esos nombres –shana se levanto de un salto y dijo –en el apta – dijo alterada

-tranquilízate shana – dijo shun y shana lo miro – tu eres…shun kazami y ella alice gehabich –shuo la miro y shun y alice también pero confundidos

-si somos nosotros…shana porque te alteras –dijo alice

-ustedes son…-shana salio corriendo – shana- dijeron los tres y comenzaron a correrla, shana corría hacia su casa cuando llego atrás de ella llego shuo y la paro

-que haces shana

-traigo a mis padres a la casa de mi padres –dijo con una sonrisa, shun y alice llegaron y los Thenn salieron y abrasaron a los chicos-sabíamos que volverían

-lo siento fue mi culpa yo los entretuve – dijo shun, ellos lo miraron

-shun alice les presento a mis lindos padres adoptivos –dijo shana

-mi hermana cada día esta más loca – dijo shuo

-un gusto señor y señora Thenn – dijo shun estrechando la mano

-es un placer- dijeron ambos

-lindos padres adoptivos les presento a mis padres verdaderos –sonriendo y saltando de alegría

-que –dijeron todos

-si escuchen, ustedes se llaman igual q nuestros padres, aparte no creo que halla personas con el mismo nombre y la misma situación de perder a sus hijos, mellizos al igual q nosotros, y q nosotros hallamos perdido a nuestros padres…-decía exhausta de tantas palabras

-te dije que dejaras de leer libros- dijo el hermano – pero tienes razón encontramos a nuestros padres- se agarro de las manos de shana y comenzaron a saltar.

Shun y Alice estaban congelados y los Thenn se habían ido y al minuto volvieron con un papel y se lo entregaron

-los niños tienen razón, ustedes son sus padres –dijo la mujer, shuo y shana fueron a abrasar a los thenn y luego a shun y alice, estos los abrasaron y los besaron

-loa extrañe tanto-dijo shun con lagrimas –y shana eres igual de inteligente que tu madre y shuo…tu eres muy apuesto –dijo abrázanoslo y alice a shana

-los amo niños -dijo alice y shana comenzó a llorar

-cuando se vallan pueden hacernos un favor –dijo Jana

-claro cualquier cosa- dijo shun

-pueden venir a visitarnos es que no podríamos vivir sin nues…sus hijos-dijo Jana y alice se le acerco

-siempre serás la madre de ellos y siempre vendrán a visitarte –le dijo y se abrazaron

En la semana los chicos ya estaban con shun y alice, se hicieron amigos del niño de dan y runo, visitaban a sus padres los thenn q estaban esperando a un mocoso digo un niño. Así que todos terminaron bien excepto con la enfermera q esta no se donde pero eso no importa…esta en la cárcel.

**Fin: tarac!**

**Ikuto-q horror dan y runo tuvieron un mocoso, yo no me lo quiero ni imaginar**

**Jesse-pero si es re tierno ^_^**

**Ikuto- ¬¬ jesse eres chica o chico? **

**Jesse-chico, por que? **

**Ikuto-PORQUE PARECES UNA MUJER! **

**Yo- ^.^" pobres idiotas ,espero que les allá gustado , RR por favor **

**Dedicados a mis hermanos: Ikuto-dan sempai, bulmabrief- princeton y Ariel yusei fudo **


End file.
